


Why bother with doors when fire escapes will do?

by LiselleVelvet



Series: Mistaken Apartments [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk!Len, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, mistaken apartments, vaguely compliant with season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiselleVelvet/pseuds/LiselleVelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 'verse created from Tumblr prompts and headcanons.  This one was started by Grimestone, and then Liu, WacheyPena and I played with it for a while, and then it became a ficlet with prompts from an anon and Lizlowellcasey.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why bother with doors when fire escapes will do?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WacheyPena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Primadorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadorton/gifts).



> There will be more ficlets, but probably not written in any order, so that's why it's going to be a series and not one big fic with individual chapters.

Barry just moved into his new apartment over the weekend.  He needed to get out of Joe’s house and start to move on.  Unfortunately, the metas in Central didn’t really have much respect for his new lease, so he hadn’t had a chance to do more than set up his bedroom and unpack his clothes.  The goal for that night had been tackling his living room, or at least the boxes of books, but then Iris called and someone new tumbled out of a smaller rift by the docks and there went those plans.  By the time he made it back, he barely had enough energy to get out of the Flash suit, choke down some of those horrible calorie bars and fall into bed.

* * *

That’s why he’s so incredibly not impressed when the sound of someone falling  through his bedroom window forced him awake less than an hour later. Seriously.  His luck  sucked sometimes.  Was sleep really too much to ask for?  

Whoever the guy is, he’s drunk, barely crashing into Barry’s bed before passing out.  Thankfully his superspeed keeps him from being pinned under…oh,  for real?!

It was Leonard Snart.  Captain Cold.  He didn’t bother wasting time trying to figure out how his nemesis broke out of Iron Heights, though he did make a mental note to ask Joe why no one bothered mentioning that fact to him.  He was a little…annoyed? impressed? something that the man tracked him down so quickly. Barry really needed to figure out how that kept happening, because it was…weird.  On so very many levels.

Barry sighed heavily.  The older man was out cold–and wow, he must be tired if he laughed his own lame pun–and smelled like stale smoke and booze.  Yeah, no.  He might not care too much about sharing his bed with the guy (which he was  not examining too closely right now) but no way in hell was he going to allow that  smell to sink into his blankets.  It was the work of seconds to get the thief out of his clothes, toss the offensive articles into his washing machine, and settle back into bed. He’d wash them in the morning.

He paused long enough to take in the sight of Leonard Snart curled up under his quilt, practically snuggling his spare pillow.  Yeah, no.  This was even weirder. And wow, he had no idea the man had so much ink.  Barry shook his head.  Screw it.  Hopefully everything would make sense in the morning.  At least he’d get to torment Snart for being hung over, just a little.

 

* * *

Len’s head was killing him.  It was a shame, really, because he was pressed full-length against a warm, lithe body and the pain was enough to impact his enjoyment of this surprising development.  He also had no idea how he got there, but he wasn’t going to question it.  Or open his eyes, because the light was bad enough already.  Instead, he tightened his arms a little, pressing light kisses to the long neck conveniently close to his mouth, one of his hands gently tracing an impressive set of abs.  Yeah. He could get used to this, his body stirring to–

“SNART?!”

The hell? Len jerked away, almost falling out of the bed, would have, if not for the impressive reaction time of one Barry Allen.  Shit.  Did he finally manage to sleep with the kid, only to not remember it at all? And he didn’t sound like he’d be up for another round.

“What the hell are you doing in my safehouse, Scarlet?”

 

* * *

Barry…had no words.  At all.  And did NOT enjoy waking up…or wish his brain hadn’t reminded him exactly who he was snuggled up against. Nope.  Not at all.

“Your safehouse?!  This is my new apartment.  And I  just moved in.  This is some impressive stalking, even for you.” He yelled.  Yes, yelled.  Did not yelp or squeak or anything else.

It looked like Leonard was trying for his usual expression of sardonic amusement, but the effect was ruined by a pained wince.

“Ugh kid, keep it down. So I didn’t pick you up, you didn’t invite me in?  Yet here I am, asleep in your bed.  Or not asleep, as it so happens.  Why is that, Barry?”

Barry could feel himself blushing.  “I hate you, you know that?  You broke in from the fire escape andkindapassedoutinmybed.”

“Run that by me again.” 

“You passed out in my bed, ok?”

And the smirk was back. Dammit.  

“Right.  Because you couldn’t easily move me somewhere else?  And while I may not remember much, I’m certain I was dressed.”

If this went on much longer, Barry was pretty sure he’d spontaneously combust. “Ok, fine.  I was really tired and you looked comfortable.  Your clothes were horrible though, they’re in the wash, and there was no way your muddy boots were getting anywhere near my blankets. This didn’t  mean anything!”

Now Snart was laughing outright.  He had a surprisingly pleasant laugh, and it was good to hear, especially after how broken he looked the last time Barry saw him.  “Of course not, kid.”

“Besides, you’re not exactly a threat without your gun.”

“Sure about that, Barry?” Oh god, Cold was flirting with him.  That was just…wow. 

“Please tell me you did not just make a dick reference.  It’s way too early for bad puns!”

“Wouldn’t you love to find out.  And it’s never too early for puns.”

Barry’s tempted to whack the smirk off his nemesis’ face with a pillow.  This wasn’t fair, shouldn’t Snart be the embarrassed one here?!

“Oh my god, Barry! You should’ve told me you had company.” Iris.  Oh shit.  Iris was here, too.  Perfect.  Why couldn’t his superpower be invisibility? That would come in REALLY handy right about now.

“Our apologies, it ended up being a later night than anticipated.  Please, call me Len.  You must be the Iris Barry spoke so highly of.”

What.The.Hell.

“Nice to meet you, Len.  Sadly I can’t say the same, but Barry tends to forget to mention important developments in his life. Like having a boyfriend. Are you sure we haven’t met? you look quite familiar.”  Oh shit.

“I just have one of those faces.”  ‘Len’ responded with a charming smile.  Since when was Cold charming?

“Well, I’m here to drag Barry out to get breakfast, would you like to join us?”

“I don’t think–” Barry tried to salvage the situation.

“That would be lovely.  Barry won’t mind me borrowing one of his shirts.”

Oh, for.  “Iris, we’re not dating. I swear.”  He got up, using his speed to locate something that would fit Cold’s broader build (and that didn’t have STAR Labs’ logo on it).  “I learned my lesson about keeping huge, life-altering secrets from you.”  He tossed a navy blue Henley at ‘Len’s head.

“Wait a second.  You’re not dating, but he knows about your powers?”

“Yeah.  You just invited Captain Cold along for breakfast.”  He smirked at Len.  Might as well drag him into this mess, too.  Misery did love company, after all.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, you had a  one night stand with CAPTAIN COLD?!”

He…may have miscalculated just which of them would be more miserable.  Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr , say hi, offer prompts etc :D


End file.
